Supernatural Sunnydale
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester get a tip there's a case in the town of Sunnydale. First Supernatural-Buffy crossover so not much of a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I have become quite addicted to Supernatural and I still have a love for Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I felt the need to write a crossover for the two series. Mainly writing this because I love Dean and Sam and thought it would be interesting to see them in the Buffy-verse. ****Please review!**

"Come on Sammy!" Dean called as he walked out of the small bathroom of their cheap hotel room, running a hand through his still wet hair.

Sam was sitting cross-legged on his bed, absentmindedly flipping the pages of their father's journal.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked giving Dean a curious look.

"We've got a case." Dean replied, pulling his jacket on over his black T-shirt.

"Where is the case, Dean?" Sam asked again, this time looking Dean dead in the eyes.

"Sunnydale California…" Dean finally answered with a sigh.

"Now why was it so hard to tell me where we were going?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Because Sam, there's a girl there I used to know."

Sam shook his head trying to suppress a laugh, because he understood what his brother meant by when he said he used to know a girl.

"Now are you coming with me or not, Sammy?" Dean asked making his way toward the door.

"I'm coming!" Sam said jumping up from the bed, snatching up the journal with him before grabbing his bag quickly following Dean.

Once they made it out of the hotel room, they tossed their bags into the trunk of Dean's 1967 black Chevy Impala before getting in it.

Dean slid into the driver's seat, pulling his seatbelt across him as Sam did the same in the passenger side.

The Impala revved into life as Dean turned the key in the ignition, suddenly speeding out of the hotel parking lot.

"So, are you going to tell me about this case we have?" Sam asked once they were on the main road leading out of town.

"There's been multiple sightings of a very wide range of demons in Sunnydale; my contact there says it's like the apocalypse." Dean explained.

"And by contact you mean the girl you used to know?"

"Yes Sam, that's exactly what I mean." Dean replied with an annoyed tone.

"Is she a hunter by chance?" Sam continued.

"She calls herself a Slayer, but yes she is but only stays in Sunnydale since its home to various demonic forces." Dean answered.

"Wow… How come we've never heard about this place before?"

"It isn't in any of the pages of dad's journal; don't you think he'd have gone there for a case?" Sam added.

"I don't know Sam; if dad was still around I'd ask him."

"Should I call Bobby and see if he knows anything about this place?" Sam asked.

"I mean we hardly know anything ourselves, aside from what an old girlfriend told you." Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Not an old girlfriend, she was a one time thing Sammy." Dean said defensively.

"Ok, so not an old girlfriend… but I'd still like to call Bobby."

"Fine by me, we've got a long drive ahead of us and I know how much you enjoy research." Dean said, turning onto the highway.

Sam dug his cell phone out of his jean pocket and dialed Bobby's number.

"Yeah Bobby, hey it's Sam. I've got a question for you," Sam said when Bobby answered the phone.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, why are you asking about it?" Bobby's voice drifted through the phone.

"Dean got a tip from an old friend about a case there." Sam replied.

"Sam, that place is a breeding ground for all sorts of demons because its home to something called a Hellmouth." Bobby replied.

"Thanks Bobby, I'll call you when we get there." Sam said before hanging up.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

"He said Sunnydale is home to a Hellmouth." He replied.

"What the heck is a Hellmouth?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea… Bobby's doing research but he does know about Sunnydale." Sam said with a slight shrug.

"That's comforting." Dean sighed.

"You wanted to take this case Dean, don't tell me you're reconsidering."

"I'm not reconsidering; I'm all for taking out a bunch of demons." Dean replied.

"All right, I'll call Bobby when we reach Sunnydale to see if there's anything else he can tell us." Sam said.

Dean switched on the car radio and We're An American band came flowing from the speakers.

Sam leaned back into his seat, immediately falling asleep.

Dean continued to drive on, his favorite tunes keeping him wide-awake.

Several hours later they were driving into the city of Sunnydale, just as the sun began to set.

"Wake up Sammy, we're here!" Dean said excitedly, nudging Sam's shoulder.

Sam slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes suddenly realizing there was something on his face.

He looked down at his hands and saw smudged ink on them.

"Damnit Dean!" He exclaimed as he looked at himself in the rearview mirror, black ink around his eyes.

"I look like a raccoon!" Sam fussed at Dean.

"Sorry Sam, I got bored." Dean chuckled, grinning smugly at his brother.

"You're too old to still be doing this prank stuff Dean."

"I will never be too old Sammy boy!"

They drove up the road until they reached a house, Dean pulled into the driveway.

There was a young woman standing out on the front porch, she had long blonde hair and was wearing a white T-shirt and worn jeans.

Dean and Sam got out of the car and walked up to the porch to meet the young woman.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam said extending his hand to the woman.

"I'm Buffy, nice to meet you Sam." She replied.

"And you already know my brother Dean."

"Unfortunately." Buffy replied, giving Dean a stern look.

"I missed you too, Summers." Dean retorted, ignoring the look his brother gave him.

"Come on inside, you both must be starving and exhausted after such a long drive." Buffy said gesturing for them to follow her as she held open the front door.

They followed her inside and looked all around the house.

"You have a very nice house." Sam said as Buffy led them into the kitchen.

"Thanks, by the way there are my friends." Buffy said, pointing to the people all sitting around the table.

"That's Xander, Willow, Oz, Spike and my Watcher Giles."

"Hey, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." Dean said taking a seat beside Willow.

"Buffy tells us you two are like her." Giles spoke.

"Yes sir, we're hunters." Sam said sitting down next to Giles.

"Hunters?" Willow asked with obvious curiosity.

"Yeah, we hunt demons, ghosts and everything that goes bump in the night." Dean replied glancing at Willow.

"You don't call yourselves Slayers?" Xander asked looking at Dean and Sam.

"Nope, just hunters." Dean answered.

"On our way here I called our friend Bobby and he mentioned something about a Hellmouth,"

What exactly is a Hellmouth?" Sam asked.

"Ah… the Hellmouth is… quite literally the mouth of Hell, it's what attracts all manner of demons to Sunnydale and is the main cause of everything supernatural that occurs in town." Giles explained.

"Sounds like a real party town." Dean replied, hoping he didn't sound too sarcastic.

"It never gets boring here, that's for sure." Xander said.

Sam's cell phone suddenly went off.

"Excuse me." Sam said as he pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping it open.

He stood from the table and walked into the living room as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Bobby?"

"When were you going to call me back Sam/?" Bobby's voice sounded irritated.

"Sorry Bobby, we just got here and were meeting some people." Sam explained as he paced back and forth by the couch.

"I did some research on the Hellmouth… Sam, it's unlike anything you boys have dealt with before."

"I know Bobby; it's the mouth of Hell." Sam said as Dean walked into the living room.

"Come on Sammy, Buffy says we can sleep in her mom's room since she's out of town for the week." Dean said, giving Sam a thumbs up.

"I'll call you in the morning Bobby, it's getting late." Sam said before hanging up.

"What about all of Buffy's friends?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"They're going home to get some rest, apparently nothing exciting is gonna happen tonight." Dean said with a shrug.

"Ok I guess, I am still pretty tired." Sam replied.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow," Xander said as he and the others made their way out the front door.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting all of you." Dean said, watching everyone leave before Buffy closed and locked the door.

She turned around and looked straight at Dean.

"Well I'm going to get some rest." Sam said, quickly making his way toward the stairs.

"Good night and Dean…"

"Yeah Sam?" Dean replied looking up at his brother standing on the stairs.

"Try to behave." Sam said before disappearing upstairs.

"Brothers huh? Can't live with them… too late to put 'em up for adoption." Dean chuckled as he flopped down onto the couch.

"I have a younger sister, who is thankfully spending time with some friends." Buffy smiled, sitting down beside Dean.

"So, how long has it been since our last encounter?" She asked, wanting to change subjects.

"I forget… at least a few years." Dean answered, leaning into the couch.

"It seems like longer than that." Buffy teased playfully.

Dean slid across the couch, slipping his arm around Buffy's shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just like old times, huh?" Dean chuckled as Buffy kissed his neck.

"Shut up Dean." She smirked, kissing his Adam's apple.

"Exactly like old times." He grinned.

She pushed him down into the couch as they kissed again, this time with more passion.

He tangled his fingers in her hair before running his hands down across her back, stopping at her hips.

"Did you hear that?" Dean suddenly asked, looking up at her.

"Hear what?" Buffy replied.

Sam quickly came downstairs, stopping before he reached the living room.

"Sam, do you mind?"

"I'm trying to work here!" Dean fussed at his brother.

"I heard something outside so I came to check; I figured you weren't paying attention being busy and whatnot." Sam said, clearing his throat audibly.

"We heard something but figured it was you when you came downstairs." Dean said as he and Buffy quickly sat up.

"I couldn't sleep so I was looking out the window and saw something in the shadows out back." Sam explained.

"What'd it look like?" Dean asked standing up from the couch.

"It was in the shadows Dean…" Sam replied, giving Dean a look.

"Was it big? Small? Demon looking?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's usual "Did you really just ask that?" look.

"It was big but didn't look like a demon." Sam answered.

"We should check just to be sure." Dean said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you have any salt?" He asked as he rummaged through the cabinets.

"Salt? What do we need salt for?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To line the doors and windows, if there is any sort of demon outside we gotta keep it out there." Dean explained, grabbing a container of salt from a cabinet over the sink.

He rushed over to the kitchen door and poured a line of salt along the bottom of it and put some along the kitchen windows before rushing back into the living room.

He poured lines of salt along the bottom of the front door and windows.

"Want me to get the upstairs windows?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Good idea, do that and I'll check the backyard, see if anything's still out there."

He tossed Sam the salt before Sam ran upstairs to line the windows with it.

"How exactly is the salt going to keep demons out?" Buffy asked as she followed Dean back into the kitchen.

"It's like a big keep out sign to demons; they can't cross it unless the line is broken."

"And what if it's not a demon?" She continued.

Dean looked out through the kitchen door window, hoping to see whatever Sam said he had seen.

"Then we'll need weapons… which are all unfortunately in the trunk of my car." Dean said, just realizing they had left practically everything outside in the Impala.

"I've got weapons." Buffy said grabbing Dean's hand as she suddenly dragged him into the living room.

She pointed at the big wooden chest in the living room, gesturing for Dean to open it.

Dean stepped over to the chest and lifted up the lid to reveal the various weapons inside it.

"Whoa! That's a lotta weapons." He said looking around at all the weapons in the chest.

"Never know what to expect in Sunnydale, it's always good to be prepared for anything the Hellmouth decides to spit out." Buffy said looking over his shoulder.

"I covered all the windows upstairs; any sign of whatever it was I saw?" Sam said as he rushed downstairs to the living room.

He walked over to where Dean and Buffy were and stopped once he noticed what they were staring at.

"Nice collection." Sam said as he knelt down beside Dean in front of the chest.

"Bit more assorted than our's, more medieval than our's too." He added.

"There's more upstairs in my room under my bed and I have a few stakes in my dresser." Buffy said looking at Sam.

"Not quite what I would've guessed was hidden in your underwear drawer…" Dean remarked.

Buffy smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow… what was that for?"

"Do you really want to make snide jokes to a girl with a chest full of century old weapons?"

"No, not really." Dean replied standing up as Sam followed suit.

Loud knocking on the front door made them all jump.

"Jeeze, who'd be knocking at this time of night?" Dean muttered as they all stared at the door.

"There's only one person I know annoying enough to be out this late." Buffy sighed as she walked over to the front door.

"Try not to break the line of salt." Dean said quickly following her.

Buffy carefully stepped away from the line of the salt by the door and peeked out of the small window.

"It's Spike, he can come inside." She said as she began to slowly open the door to allow Spike to come in.

"Sam, fix the salt line." Dean huffed as Spike stepped through the door.

"What's with all the salt on the floor, Buffy?" He asked as he watched Sam pour more salt along the bottom of the front door.

"It keeps out demons." Dean answered, looking at Spike with obvious dislike.

"Are you sure about these guys, Buff?" Spike whispered, nodding his head towards Sam and Dean.

"Spike, behave."

"We're legit, captain peroxide…" Dean said moving to stand beside Spike, giving him a once over.

"Captain peroxide?" Spike repeated giving Dean a nasty look.

"Both of you can have your pissing contest after we work this case, understand Dean?" Sam said stepping in between his brother and Spike.

"Yeah, alright Sam." Dean said, stepping away from Spike.

"I'm impressed, usually takes more physical effort to stop Spike from fighting." Buffy said honestly, looking up at Sam.

"Live with my brother and you learn how to defuse fights pretty quickly when needed." Sam replied.

"Might have to teach me a few tricks to use on Spike." Buffy said giving Spike a look.

"It's easier to use treats." Sam laughed.

"Real funny Sam." Dean sighed, taking his seat on the couch again.

"So why'd you come back Spike?" Buffy asked as they joined Sam and Dean in the living room.

"I thought I'd seen something lurking in the back yard, thought I'd help fight whatever it was." Spike answered, ignoring the looks Dean and Sam gave him.

"You saw it too?" Sam asked, quickly changing the expression on his face from dislike to curiosity.

"Yeah, didn't like the way he looked." Spike said.

"He? I thought you said it was an 'it'?" Dean said slowly standing from the couch.

"Spike did you see Angel outside?" Buffy asked looking Spike in the eyes.

"Who's Angel?" Dean asked suddenly looking at Buffy.

"Angel is Buffy's boy toy." Spike said with a smirk.

"He is not my boy toy, he's not my anything!" Buffy said defensively.

There was a sudden and loud knock on the front door that made them all jump.

"I'll get it." Sam said before anyone could respond.

He walked over to the door and slowly pulled it open to reveal a tall, dark and handsome man with dark hair and darker eyes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked looking at the man.

"I was about to ask the same." The man replied.

"You first." Sam answered.

"I'm Angel." He replied giving Sam a quizzical look.

"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam said opening the door for Angel.

Angel walked into the living room as Sam shut the front door.

"Buffy, who are these people?" Angel asked looking at her.

"They're old friends, I asked them to come help with what's been happening lately." Buffy explained as Angel got closer.

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean spoke as he watched Angel.

"Oh this is good." Spike grinned as he watched Buffy, Dean anf Angel.

"Spike, you go home." Buffy said gesturing for him to leave.

"You two go to bed, you need your strength for tomorrow." She added, gesturing for Dean and Sam to go upstairs.

"Yes ma'am." Dean muttered as he and Sam made their way upstairs.

Spike shoved past Angel through the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Now, can you please explain to me what's going on?" Angel asked as he followed Buffy to her room.

"Who the heck was that?" Dean huffed once he and Sam were in their room.

"I don't know Dean, I really don't." Sam answered honestly, looking at his brother.

"Let's just get some sleep so we're able to focus tomorrow." Sam added.

"Yeah I guess, night Sammy." Dean sighed as he stepped out of his jeans before climbing into the bed.

"Night Dean." Sam yawned, joining Dean.


End file.
